Sustained release devices for controlled transdermal delivery of drugs is a highly useful method of supplying medication when it is beneficial to administer medication continuously and at a relatively low rate. Sustained release devices include transdermal or transmucosal patches or bandages, implants, osmotic devices and the like. Transdermal patches and bandages are especially desirable as a means for avoiding the uncertainties of oral administration and the inconvenience of administration by injection.